1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emission display and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emission display is a self emission type of display using a phenomenon in which electrons and holes injected through a cathode and an anode, respectively, are recombined in an organic material to form excitons, and energy is discharged by the excitons to generate a specific wavelength of light.
As compared with a liquid crystal display, an organic light emission display does not require a separate light source such as a backlight and has a low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a fast response speed.
A light emitting element of the organic light emission display includes an anode electrode for injecting holes, an organic thin film layer, and a cathode electrode for injecting electrons. In addition, the organic thin film layer includes organic materials that emit R (red), G (green), and B (blue) light, respectively.
Furthermore, the organic thin film layer may include an emitting layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a hole transport layer (HTL) to enhance emission efficiency by improving a balance between electrons and holes. In addition, if needed, the organic thin film layer may further include a separate electron injection layer (EIL) and a hole injection layer (HIL).
In one embodiment, the organic light emission display is fabricated by forming a light emitting part having a light emitting element on a substrate, forming a pad part having a wire line formed thereon, and sealing the substrate with a sealing substrate. A unit cell is formed by scribing the sealed display, and a process is performed for exposing the pad part such that it may be connected to an external circuit (or circuit board) such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
However, during such a scribing process, one or more glass chips may be formed, such that the pad part becomes scratched by the glass chips. The scratch (or scratches) on the pad part may cause the organic light emission display to malfunction.